Percy becomes a god
by verycool2275
Summary: Percy, finds his girlfriend cheating, and Zeus offers godhood again.
1. The Flashback

I walk to Olympus and go into the throne room, this day was bad enough, and it probably was going to get worse.

Flashback-

I was going to see Annabeth, and propose I was so nervous. I walk to the beach and I hear two voices p, one sounded like Annabeth, and the other sounded, like Connor Stoll. I ran to see what they were talking about, and what I saw was each of them making out.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to propose, but I guess we're done!" I said.

She looked stunned, I wish I knew why she had done this, I go into the ocean and try to find my dads palace, and he asked me what was wrong.

"Annabeth, ch-cheated me." The word made me feel, dumb and played.

He looked angry. "You can stay, as long as you want." He told me.

Flashback over-

I bowed to Zeus and kneeled at my father's throne.

"Now we want to ask you again, would you want to be an Olympian?" Zeus asked.

"I accept."

Thanks I promise more next chapter!


	2. I become a god

They all get out of their chairs, I wonder if this was a joke. Then they all shoot me with a bright beam. I then black out.

I woke up to see the scariest thing I have ever seen, Apollo smiling down at me.

"Hello, bud finally someone to woo the ladies with!" He told me still smiling. "The others are too old!"

"So that wasn't a dream?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Cool!" I say.

"What am I the god of?"

"Time, Tides, Desire. Sorry but Aphrodite will teach you Desire, Tides, Artemis, and Poseidon.

"I like how my dads helping me."

I walk into the throne room and see a new throne, it had to be mine, it had waves, clocks, and lots of other stuff. I turn around and see someone I have never seen after the titan war.

"Luke!"I called.

He saw me and grabbed me, I thought I was dead, but he hugged me and said he was sorry. He told me he was going to teach me time, it made sense.

"I am so glad I get a second chance! It is also cool your a god!" He said.

"Yeah, so you gonna train me and go back?" I asked.

"Nope, I am a minor god of time!" He said.

"That's awesome!" I said.

"So where's Annabeth?" He asked, hoping for a good answer.

"At camp."

We walked to my palace, and train hard, we were so tired, we took long naps

I wanted to go get burgers, but we got, smoothies instead, he asked if I was having a good time and if nothing was different. I told him no and we went to camp half-blood.


	3. Camp Half-blood

We flashed to camp, our old home, they all looked at Luke. They were thinking things like, "is that Luke" they all seemed surprised, he saw Annabeth and yelled her name, and she was about to cry, she ran over, and she was shocked, when she saw me.

"How d-d-did get Luke back?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, when I saw you were cheating on me, my dad took me to Olympus to become a Olympian." I told her. "I got time and well, they thought Luke could help, sense you know. So they made him a minor god of time."

She looked shocked. "Percy, I only cheated because, Connor said he would kill you if I didn't." Somehow I knew she was telling the truth.

"I believe you." I told her. "Maybe after I see Chiron we can go out for milk shakes, the three of us." They both smiled, and I told them I would go see Chiron.

"Oh hello Percy!" Chiron told me.

"What's up?"

"There is news of a new Olympian." He told me.

"Yeah about that, I am the new Olympian."

He stared at me and bowed.

"Please, don't let this change anything, it's still weird for me."

He stood and, he announced Luke and I, and I took them for milkshakes. I took Annabeth to Olympus, I begged for them to make her goddess of architecture, when they said yes, I think I freaked out.

2 weeks later-

I was Luke's best man for the wedding, him and Annabeth looked happy together. I was getting married but I won't tell anybody who it was, I'm the god of time I saw some things. After they officially got married, we had dinner which was super good, I was not too happy about the fish part.

They were playing music, then it was over, I was super tired. Luke and Annabeth were now immortal and married, I was not worried.

I flopped on the couch of my palace and went fast asleep.


	4. Authors Note

Sorry this is not a chapter, but I need your help to decide something important!

Vote!

Who should de together with Percy?

A. Artemis

B. Aphrodite

C. Athena

D. Other Goddess


	5. Alone No More

I woke up to, Artemis, she looked mad.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go tell Apollo to pick up his stuff."

"Whats wrong with that?"

"You boys, women have to clean up for you!"

She stomped away. Drama queen.

"Hey dad, what was that?"

"She hates men get used to it, I guess it's just you and me!" He said with a smile.

I walked to the beach and found my dad waiting.

"Ok lets get started!'

After, what it seemed like forever, we finished, and I went to go visit, Annabeth and Luke. So I flashed to their place which Annabeth designed herself. It was so pretty. I knock and Luke smiles at me.

"Hi Percy, come in, we have some dinner cooked!" He told me happily.

"Cool what are we having anyway?"

"Fish."

I stare, hoping he was not telling the truth.

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you." I sighed with relief. I walk in to see Annabeth setting the table.

"Nice place you got here, It looks really nice." I say kinda jealous.

We talk and had some dinner, I left because I had a meeting, and I was forced to go. I flashed in and it looked like they were all waiting for me.

"Hello!" I say to stop the silence.

"We have talked for a very long time and we think you should get married!" Zeus said happily.

I stand there shocked. I wonder who it was, when I already knew, but I thought that was years from now, I was NOT ready, then I managed to say, "Who?"

 **Ok sorry for a short chapter, but I need your help to decide who he is with I have to votes go to chapter 4 to vote thank you!**


	6. Reminders

Hi Guys!

Now once again this is not a chapter, these are reminders.

First: Who should Percy be with? Please Review

A. Artemis

B. Aphrodite

C. Athena

D. Other Goddess

Second I am now writing a new book it will be out soon! The Lost Goddess

Also I know this has a lot of drama but this is my first book so please don't hate!


	7. BTW

Sorry Again But A Reminder I Do Not Own Percy Jackson And The Olympians, Or Any Of The Characters, Please Review! I'm Working On a Chapter NOW!


	8. VOTE WHO HE IS WITH!

**If you guys don't vote I can't continue please vote by scrolling and reviewing!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	9. Vote vote vote!

Keep voting!

Artemis:2

Hestia: 1

Hecate: 1

VOTE And we will continue!


	10. The Wedding

"You shall marry Artemis!" Zeus thundered. (Get it, thundered)

"I was shocked, I stared, until Ares punched me in the shoulder. It hurt. I can't believe, I was going to marry Artemis! She hated men, she would hate me and we would never be happy together, at least I would try!

I mumbled something like, "Guh-muh-buh-uh.)

Artemis started to giggle, and she NEVER giggled, everyone was shocked, she looked shocked as well.

Artemis POV

It was not all bad, at least Percy cared for people, and I hope, me. I would have to tell the hunters. They might not be happy, I will let them, date and get married and that stuff.

2 weeks later- The wedding

We had dinner first, me and Percy sat together. We got along well, he looked nervous. Boys, I thought. I kissed him on the cheek, and he looked just as shocked as me. We ate some dinner, I thought it was good, but Percy did NOT like the fish part, I understand kinda, he is the son of the god of the sea.

Then it was time once everybody walked out, they played the here comes the bride (BTW when I was writing this part that music was playing from a movie I was watching. LOL) Percy looked handsome, he said thanks, because he could read my thoughts, and I could read his because we were gods and goddesses.

"Percy, do you take Artemis, to be your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"And Artemis, do you take Percy to be your husband?"

"I do." I replied.

"You may kiss the bride."

We started kissing, and stopped, I was ready. This would be fun. 3

 **So guys, sorry this was a short chapter, but you have been waiting so here it is. Please keep voting!**


	11. VOTE HER TITLES!

BIG NEWS!

Thalia is going to be a goddess, what are her titles? And who is she going to be with

VOTE!


	12. The Family

I woke up and stared at Artemis, we have been married for I think a year. It was great, we got along well! We already, have a child. Brown eyes, and the same with the hair she is wonderful, speaking of which.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up!" Katie yelled.

"Artemis, we are wanted." I told her with a smile.

She sat up, and looked at her daughter.

"Happy Birthday, daddy!" They both yelled, I wonder why Artemis called me daddy.

"I went into the kitchen, and there was blue pancakes, I smiled.

" We woke up before you did, and made these!" Katie giggled.

 **Guys sorry for the short chapters, some things are going on and it is hard. So please accept a lot more to come!**


End file.
